


Give it to Me, Daddy

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: dracomalfoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Draco/Sirius, daddy!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it to Me, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Fill for [this prompt](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html?thread=14301#t14301) over at the [Draco's Kinks & Tropes Party](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html) on LJ.
> 
> I hope you like this, DIG! :D
> 
> I apologize for the cheesy title. It was one in the morning when I was writing this, and well, it stuck. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu for giving this a quick read through for me!

"Oh, _fuck_ yes. Please – Please _harder_ , daddy!" Draco screamed the last word as Sirius obeyed his request and gave a hard, punishing thrust. It was the first time he'd said it out loud, and even though they'd both _planned_ this, Draco was unprepared for the jolt of lust that spiked through him at the endearment.

Above him, Sirius's face underwent a series of complicated expressions and he stopped the movement of his hips. "No, wait, I changed my mind. You shouldn't – don't say that." He didn't look all that convinced.

"I told you, I don't have a problem with it." Honestly, Draco thought it was kind of hot. But mostly he just wanted Sirius to start _moving_ again. He'd been so bloody close!

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel strange about it."

"It was _your_ idea! You're the one who asked me to say it." Draco tried rolling his hips up to encourage Sirius to move, but he didn't have much leverage, pinned as he was beneath Sirius.

"I _know_. It's just...I don't want you to have any weird associations with it is all." Sirius looked away, expression sheepish. "I don't really fancy the idea of you thinking about Lucius while I'm buggering your brains out."

Draco sighed. Was that all? "Sirius. I can assure you, I've never in my _life_ called my father _daddy_. The only person I'll be associating that word with, is _you_. Assuming, of course, that we ever get on with the fucking."

Sirius still looked torn and he still refused to _move_. It appeared that drastic measures were in order. Draco did his very best to look innocent and earnest, looking up at Sirius with big, hopeful eyes.

"Come on, _daddy_. Don't you want me? I – I've been so _good_ for you, haven't I? Haven't I been your good boy?" Draco leaned up to peck Sirius sweetly on the mouth, peppering soft, fluttering kisses across his cheek to his ear. "Don't you think that I deserve a reward, daddy?" Sirius groaned, and his cock twitched deep in Draco's arse, but it still wasn't _enough_. "I think I do. I think I deserve your big, fat cock fucking me open, making me _scream_." He paused to pant hot and wet against the shell of Sirius's ear, relishing his responding shudder. "Make me feel good, daddy."

Sirius gave in, pushing Draco back down on the bed and moving his hips in a brutal rhythm. Draco wrapped his legs high and tight around Sirius's waist, moaning with every drag of Sirius beautiful cock against his prostate. Sirius's long hair hung down around his face, tickling Draco's shoulders as they moved together, and Draco didn't resist the urge to sink his fingers into his mane, gripping tight while Sirius fucked him hard and deep and so _good_.

And then Sirius was wrapping one of his big, calloused hands around Draco's prick and it was even _better_. Just a few quick strokes and Draco was coming, gasping and shuddering as his cock spilled white between them. His release spurred Sirius on, and he began thrusting even faster, folding Draco practically in half as he pounded him through the mattress.

"Come on, do it. Come for me, daddy." 

Sirius let out a strangled roar as he came in Draco's arse, his come leaking down Draco's thighs as Sirius continued thrusting lazily inside. Draco pulled him down for a kiss, languishing in the sated, self-satisfied contentment of the well-fucked.

Sirius broke away and looked down at him fondly.

"You, my dear, are going to be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
